Dama Gris
by nellyhatakk
Summary: El torneo galáctico que dio lugar a la unión de universos, ha llegado a su fin, y las ambiciones del Rey del mal no podrían ser mayores. Ahora que sabe de la existencia de nuevos mundos para gobernar, no se detendrá ante nadie. Ella lo sabe, y lejos de querer detenerlo está dispuesta a renunciar a todo para convertirse en su seguidora, en su reina, en su dama gris. Rang M prox.


**Dama Gris**

Summary:

El torneo galáctico que dio lugar a la unión de universos, ha llegado a su fin, y las ambiciones del Rey del mal no podrían ser mayores. Ahora que se ha dado cuenta que existen una cantidad infinita de mundos para gobernar no se detendrá ante nadie. Ella lo sabe pero lejos de querer detenerlo está dispuesta a renunciar a todo para convertirse en su seguidora, en su reina, en su dama gris.

* * *

_Capítulo 1. Juego de poder_

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, y la imponente imagen que el cosmos ofrecía a su cansada vista, la estaba sofocando. Mil y un planetas había recorrido y pese a todo jamás se había sentido alejada de casa, hasta ahora. Suspiro pesadamente, la fatiga generada por tantos combates anteriores se reflejaba cada vez más en su cuerpo y la hacían cuestionarse si realmente valía la pena continuar en aquel torneo.

Cerró sus ojos, suspiro una vez más. Deseó no sentir la opresión de su traje de combate sobre su pequeña figura, y se maldijo una y otra vez; se sentía cada vez más débil desde su último enfrentamiento, aquel donde sintió perder todo rastro de dignidad existente.

- …Ganondorf….- Lo maldijo internamente y de seguro lo continuaría haciendo en el futuro.

Abrió nuevamente sus azulados orbes para darse cuenta una vez más, que se encontraba sobre la plataforma Final Destynation. Aun no se resignaba a abandonar el lugar de su última y humillante derrota.

Ella no era mala perdedora, no, la rubia en previas ocasiones había sentido la amargura de enfrentarse a rivales poderosos y terminar derrotada. Muchas veces perdió y también muchas veces venció. Cuál era entonces la diferencia.

Y la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua caliente sobre la superficie metálica de su armadura, quemando su piel y asfixiándola al recordar otra vez el nombre de esa criatura tan abominable y enfermiza por la cual se encontraba irremediablemente perdida.

- Deja ya las tonterías – se reprendió a sí misma, y se levantó dispuesta a tomar su portal de tele transportación para terminar definitivamente con esta estúpida auto-compasión que ya estaba empezando a asquearle.

Volvió a la residencia a la que hipócritamente llamaban 'Mansión Smash' ella y los demás competidores; y es que aquel complejo habitacional, no era más que una prisión extravagantemente decorada, rodeada de lujos y edificada en torno a un impresionante jardín central que se podía jactar de ser todo, menos sencillo. Atravesó el corredor principal para dirigirse a las escaleras que daban lugar a los dormitorios, y se encontró con el joven elfo que tanto le agradaba.

- Levanta ese ánimo Aran - el joven rubio trato de animarla. Después de los rumores de su arrolladora derrota, entendía a la perfección el estado anímico de su compañera. - Ganon, no es un enemigo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, tú desempeño ha sido siempre excelente, ofreciste un espléndido combate según lo que me contaron.- una sonrisa sincera adornó su inocente rostro y enseguida contagio a la caza recompensas, quien se permitió sonreír por primera vez en toda la mañana desde que su combate con el Rey del Mal fue anunciado por 'La mano maestra'.

- Sí. Tienes razón, entrenare más fuerte que nunca y le pateare el trasero a ese maldito.

- jaja sí, claro que lo harás. Bueno me despido de usted mi Lady, los chicos acordamos dar un maratón nocturno para demostrar nuestra supremacía varonil.

- ¿Supremacía varonil?... jajaja… querrás decir babosadas machistas...-

- Si como quieras llamarlo.- sonrió de soslayo. - la adrenalina no fluirá sola, ¿Quieres venir?

- No gracias, estoy bastante agotada y ya he tenido suficiente demostración de testosterona desmedida.- contesto ella rodando los ojos.

-Pensé que dirías algo así… en fin nos vemos bellísima Lady… - y dicho esto salió corriendo con una agilidad y velocidad sorprendentes.

-¡Que no me llames Lady!... ¡Link vuelve aquí! … Carajo con este chico - lo último por lo bajo.

Se dispuso a ir a su habitación, termino de subir las escaleras y giro a la derecha con calma, suspiro una vez más. 'Demonios' que acaso toda la frustración en la que se sentía ahogada iba a salir al exterior a manera de inaudibles suspiros, era como querer drenar una piscina de gota a gota.

Dio una media vuelta sobre sus talones y miro con entrecejo el pasillo que anteriormente se encontraba a su espalda, percatándose de la presencia que entre las sombras se escondía. El recelo en su mirada demostraba todo lo que su corazón sentía, pero oculta bajo su casco, su furia seria guardada para sí misma.

- ¿Qué haces TU aquí? - su pregunta fue concisa y sin rodeos, cargada hasta su última silaba de veneno.

- Solo paseaba, visitaba a algunos amigos, ya sabes cosas sin importancia.- La sonrisa maléfica y socarrona se hacía cada vez más visible en su rostro, conforme se acercaba al pasillo iluminado donde la caza recompensas se encontraba.

- Los de tu tipo tienen prohibido estar en esta zona del recinto, así que lárgate o llamare a Master.

- Uuy papá me va a castigar.- Su voz ronca y cargada de burla daba la impresión de hacer temblar las paredes mismas. - En serio Aran, no tienes otro comentario más atemorizante.

- Tú no puedes estar aquí, idiota.

-¿Según quién? ¿La guerrera galáctica me lo impedirá?

- Si es necesario, para no ver tu estúpida sonrisa, sí. - Dicho esto se armó con su blazer y empezó a cargarlo de energía luminiscente.

Él rio estruendosamente y ella sintió erizarse los vellos de su nuca.

- Tranquila guerrera, baja esa inútil arma, que de nada te servirá, que no has tenido ya suficiente escarmiento, te he dado una buena demostración de mi poder sin necesidad de sudar una sola gota. Además no he quebrantado ni una sola regla de tu adorada manita parlante. - Acorto la distancia entre ambos. - Se me permitió el acceso a las salas comunes, y habitaciones con el consentimiento de sus respectivos huéspedes.- se rio burlonamente y la miro - ¿No me invitas a tus aposentos?

- Vete al carajo - Se dio la media vuelta y siguió su recorrido. - Por mi has lo que se te venga en gana, pero no te metas en mi camino o te lo hare pagar.

- Eso lo veremos.- dijo él, más para sí mismo que para la rubia.

Samus llego a su habitación, entro sin mirar atrás y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Una vez dentro respiro pesadamente intentando inhalara todo el oxígeno del planeta en el que se encontrase. Miro a su alrededor, su habitación era una mezcla de elegancia y tecnología, la mullida cama del fondo contrastaba con el panel de control y el enorme monitor que se encontraba fijo en la pared a su izquierda, el escritorio lleno de herramientas se notaba descuidado comparado con el amplio y detallado guardarropa intrincado en madera de su derecha.

Se postro en el pedestal de ensamblado y el armazón se desprendió de su cuerpo con ayuda de pequeños brazos mecánicos, programados para desatornillar toda unión de su metálico traje de combate. Presiono un código a través de un panel numérico y un escudo protector color verde se erigió en torno a su armadura.

Se tendió en la comodidad de su impecable cama, y se sintió culpable por el deplorable estado de su cuerpo, sentía la derrota impregnada en su piel y de un salto se puso de nuevo en pie, tomo una toalla y un pijama azul ajustado, soltó su cabello y se dirigió a su baño personal.

Se dividía entre tomar una refrescante ducha de agua fría bajo la regadera, o un baño caliente y relajante en su amplia tina. Opto por refrescarse. Permitió fluir el agua sobre su piel, y dejo que su mente divagara entre los más recientes e importantes acontecimientos que marcaron su existencia.

Desde su primera llegada al torneo hace tres años, hasta el combate final que libro con el Hylian, dando como resultado un segundo lugar en el primer torneo Intergaláctico, que se realizaba en toda la historia del multiverso.

Recordó las despedidas, el tiempo de inactividad viajando de planeta en planeta buscando nuevas amenazas para su mundo.

La nueva invitación al segundo torneo y la manera en que la rechazo. La desesperación que sintió al ser amedrentada por la poderosa Mano Maestra y la resignación al verse involucrada en una nueva unión de universos.

Recordó el desdén con el que se había presentado a los nuevos competidores. Y la manera en que lo conoció a él. Tan altanero desde el principio.

No podía recordar en que momento sus ojos amarillos como ámbar le habían comenzado a resultar tan fascinantes, ni su corpulencia tan imponente. Se presentó con el título de Rey del Mal. Y ahora pensaba que no podía ser más acertado.

No recordaba su primera charla con él, y tampoco podía llegar a su mente el por qué había visitado su habitación la tercera tarde de su estancia. Mera curiosidad eso era lo que seguramente había guiado sus pasos. La curiosidad mata al gato. Y la rubia cayó esa misma tarde en la jaula de la fiera.

Un intercambio de insulto, palabrerías baratas, reclamos y ataques de superioridad fue lo único que recibió en su primera visita, y lamentó no utilizar su blindada armadura en esos momentos. Por su mente paso la sensación que rodeo a su cuerpo tiempo atrás, al sentir el tacto del moreno, la sensación del agarre en su brazo se sentía tal como aquel día. La energía maligna fluyendo a través de su piel aún seguía latente. Así se siente la magia. Pensó aquella tarde, y a regañadientes y empujones tuvo que abandonar al objeto de su curiosidad.

Renuncio a su impertinencia, pero no a su fascinación y es que descrito en una sola palabra, lo que ella empezó a sentir hacia aquel misterioso hombre, fue fascinación.

Dejo que el agua siguiera enjuagando sus recuerdos y cuando se encontró lo suficientemente limpia, tomo la toalla, se secó y lentamente comenzó la tarea de vestirse.

Caminó hacia su cama, se disponía a dormir como nunca, y sintió bajo sus desnudos pies la calidez que la alfombra bermellón le brindaba.

Se relajó por unos instantes, para luego abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y notar la maligna presencia proveniente de su ventana, aquella que estaba segura de no haber dejado abierta.

Se recrimino por haber guardado su blazer, pero aun así decidió enfrentarse a la bestia que la asechaba. Su cuerpo cansado, su juicio nublado y la abrumadora energía funesta que aquel cuerpo enemigo emanaba fueron su perdición. Le fue imposible percatar el momento justo a partir del cual se encontraba presa de aquellos enormes brazos.

A su espalda el ropero y frente a ella el mismo demonio, sintió la proximidad de su rostro, y con impotencia se lamentó disfrutar la respiración del pelirrojo sobre su cuello. Era algo embriagante, ella siempre había sido la cazadora, la fiera, la guerrera. Y ahora se veía reducida a ser la presa. No, simplemente era inconcebible, ella no podía ser la presa, debía luchar, debía actuar rápido, debía hacerle saber a ese animal, de una vez por todas que ella jamás estaría a su merced.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pasaba a visitar, ¿Te molesta?

- ¡Maldito suéltame!- forcejeo ferozmente pero no logro nada.

- ¿Por qué? Apenas nos empezamos a divertir.

- Maldito cerdo pervertido quítame tus sucias manos de encima, o te juro que...

- ¿Me juras qué? No estás en condición de jurar nada, podría ahora mismo acabar con tu patética existencia, si así lo deseo. Hoy barrí el suelo contigo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Tus patéticas habilidades resultan inútiles para un ser supremo como yo.

Pero la seguridad con la que pronunciaba aquellas palabras no podía ser más fingida, él lo sabía, pero aun así disfrutaba pronunciarlas, jamás admitiría que el combate le pareció difícil, que su enemiga era fuerte, que su velocidad era excelsa, su estrategia infalible y su seguridad abrumadora. Nunca en toda su larga vida, logro ver a una mujer tan aguerrida, ni siquiera las gerudo podían jactarse de ser siquiera una décima parte de la sombra de la mujer que tenía prisionera en sus brazos. Pero el jamás se lo diría.

Y lo cierto es, que aunque sabía que esa mujer le resultaba fascinante aun no encontraba la razón del porque había entrado a hurtadillas al recinto de los 'Héroes', tampoco sabía porque había permanecido ahí aun sabiendo que ella no había regresado, y mucho menos encontraba la razón del porque después de verla, y salir hecho una furia, había vuelto, se había dirigido a los jardines y había entrado por su ventana, no tenía miedo de errar de habitación porque el aroma que poseía esa fémina era simplemente único para él.

Sus pensamientos fueron haciendo mella en su interior y le exigían que se alejara de ella y se largara de una vez por todas.

El agarre de él en sus brazos disminuyo, la rubia vio una oportunidad y con las pocas fuerzas que aún no le abandonaban, empujo al moreno. La frustración la inundo cuando cayó en cuenta de que no era capaz de moverlo ni un solo centímetro, y el pelirrojo simplemente acalló a las voces en su interior después de semejante acto de valentía.

Él disfrutaba, internamente se regocijaba con cada movimiento que ella hacía, ya no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra alguna, sabía que con la sonrisa que le mostraba era suficiente para que la sangre de ella hirviera de rabia en cuestión de segundos, y eso le resultaba alucinante. Pero ya había sido suficiente, era tiempo de demostrarle quien mandaba en esa habitación, y con un rápido movimiento apreso las delicadas muñecas de la cazadora y las sujeto sobre su cabeza. Dejo escapar una risa gutural, y se regodeo al darse cuenta que ella reaccionaba de manera esperada. El miedo que ella había experimentado hasta el momento se desvaneció y en su mirada solo pudo ver reflejada la más infinita ira, ser testigo del filo en sus ojos era recompensa suficiente como para marcharse, y dejarla en un estado de confusión por el cual se felicitaría y burlaría toda la noche.

Pero algo le impedía apegarse al plan original de su visita, y simplemente acorto la distancia entre aquel menudo cuerpo, ejerciendo más presión con el suyo propio. Y eso fue suficiente para que la auto proclamada caza-recompensas perdiera lo poco que le quedaba de razón. El la deseaba simplemente la deseaba y no le daría tregua, sencillamente porque así lo había decidido.

- Ya basta. - No pudo evitar susurrar por lo bajo con los ojos firmemente cerrados, y el corazón latiendo con desenfreno. -¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque me vuelves loco mujer.- Ella abrió los ojos de golpe ante tal confesión y no pudo evitar sentirse mareada al escuchar su ronca voz tan cerca de su oído. Debía seguir manteniendo la compostura, porque lo que posiblemente se avecinaba, estaba muy lejos de ser correcto. Se sentía enferma y el contacto con la piel del moreno le quemaba y le reconfortaba.

- Sal de aquí ahora mismo, como te atreves, eres un maldito malnacido -. Su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar y en su voz era imposible reflejar la seguridad que quería demostrar. Se lamentaba el hecho de que aquellas palabras no sonaran como una orden, sino más bien como una lastimera suplica, y eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido por el Rey.

-¿Estas segura? Tu cuerpo me pide lo contrario, estas pidiendo a gritos que te haga mía ¿No es así? ¡

-¡NO! ¡Vete ahora!- pero lejos de obedecer a lo pedido el acaricio descaradamente su pierna hasta llegar al borde de la pequeña prenda que las cubría. Un gemido casi inaudible escapo de la garganta de Samus y Ganon comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos a su cuello.

Un suspiro tras otro, cada vez más fuertes, no podría soportarlo, el calor era infernal y la línea entre lo prohibido y lo placentero se volvió casi invisible.

El soltó sus ya amoratadas muñecas y levanto su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, la fiereza en sus océanos le resultaba sumamente excitante, rozo con un dedo sus labios, y ella se estremeció ante calor de la magia negra que acompañaba al contacto. Su piel le quemaba y era casi imposible seguir resistiéndose. Él estaba logrando destruir todas las barreras que hasta el momento se había formado entre ambos simplemente con ese delicado contacto. Su piel comenzaba a ceder.

Ganondorf lo sabía la tenía a su merced, pero él no la quería de esa forma.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde quedo tanta rudeza? - Golpeo su orgullo, y la reacción de la rubia no se hizo esperar. Forcejeo una vez más y le grito tantas obscenidades como conocía.

Él la beso con fuerza, con rudeza, Samus apretaba sus labios tanto como podía e intentaba desviar su rostro tanto como le fuera posible, así que el pelirrojo la tomo de las caderas y la levanto sin ningún esfuerzo, sujeto una de sus blancas piernas y la sostuvo junto a su cintura, Aran dejo salir un grito aterrado en ese momento y Ganondorf no dejo escapar la oportunidad de invadir finalmente su boca, introdujo su lengua y jugo con la suya con maestría, la domino en todos los sentidos y el miedo poco a poco la invadió.

No podría hacer nada, se encontraba débil, cansada, y su maldito cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarla, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y se sentía tan humillada, como nunca antes en su vida.

Él pudo percibir el aroma de las lágrimas saladas, y dejó escapar una risa antes de presionar su cuerpo aún más contra el de ella, no la dejaría escapar, tanto la había deseado y ahora le demostraría que él era el único hombre que podría domarla. Se encargaría de quedar impregnado en su piel por el resto de su vida. Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía tantos planes y se encargaría de incluirla en ellos, es mas, estaba seguro que después de lo que vendría seria ella misma quien le rogara que la llevase consigo, por los confines del oscuro multiverso. El juego apenas comenzaba y el gerudo estaba dispuesto a poseer todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, comenzando con la caza recompensas.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Bien este es mi primer samusdorf, algo raro, si tiene mas de 5 reviews lo continuare, va? me gustaria saber su opinion, criticas y sugerencias... :)_


End file.
